Rise and Fall Of The Mexican Mafia Part 1
by KaelanF
Summary: This is a story about a Mexican who illegal gets into San Andreas. He slowly tries to becoming the top of the crime world.


Prologue

San Andreas biggest problem is all the illegals coming to the state. San Andreas police don't mind them taking jobs as much as they mind them causing crime. In San Andreas mexicans are some of the biggest gangster and crime lords. They cause more crime then anyone else. They steal. They do drug deals. They kill. San Andreas police have been trying to stop them for years. They have ruined San Andreas with all their crime.

Chapter 1

Summer in San Andreas... It's a nice day for Santa Marina Beach. Couples sit on the beach. Kids play in the sand. Everyone is happy. Then a raft violently rushes up on the shore. Eight mexicans run out. Hector Rodriguez runs as fast as he can. Border control drives up on ATV's. One Mexican, Pablo pulls out a gun and shoots at the border control. One of the mexicans is grabbed. Pablo is then shot by the border control. He tries to run but is killed. Hector is in deep fear. He runs up to a parking lot and smashes the window of a car. Glass cuts his hands. He unlocks the car and gets in. He is attempting to hot wire.

"How the fuck do I do this?" Hector says in a fear.

Diego Villanueva runs up to the car.

"Can I please get in the car?"

"Do you know how to hotwire?"

"Yah I do."

Diego gets in the driver seat. Hector sits in the passenger seat. Diego finishes hotwiring it.

"Were out of here." Diego says with a smile on his face.

The car drives off as fast as it can and continues it down the road. Three border control cars sit on the road blocking it.

"Shit we have to turn around." Screams Hector.

The car turns around and drives down another road. A mexican gangster named Oscar Lopez stands in the middle of the road. The car stops infront of him. Oscar aims a pistol at them.

"Let me in the fucking car or I'll cap you fuckers."

"Fine, get in" Hector says as he points towards the back seats.

Oscar gets in the back seat.

"Lets high tale it out of here!" Oscar says as he puts more bullets in his pistol's clip.

The car speeds away. Three border control ATV's follow. Oscar aims his pistol and fires at the ATV's. He fires randomly at them. He manages to kill one of them. The other two take a different route. The car speeds down the highway. Then the two ATV's come from a side road right in front of the car. They aims their guns back at the car and fire. The car speeds up. One of the ATV's gets out of the way. The other is hit by the car and crashes. The man on the last ATV fires his gun at the car hitting Diego.

"AWWWW FUCK!"

Oscar then shoots the guy on the ATV.

"HE FUCKING SHOT ME! I'm bleeding everywhere. Oh fuck."

"It's gonna be okay." Hector is trying to comfort Diego.

"Hey guys I got a buddy, another Mexican gangster. He has a place in El Corona. You know were it is?"

"Yah."

"IS HE A FUCKING DOCTOR?"

"He has one. He can defiantly fix a bullet hole. He's fixed way worse."

Later in the day the car pulls up to a small house. Not very big. Theres a black low rider with flames painted on it. The seats are a nice red leather. It looks to nice to be parked in that house's drive way. The house is old. Smells of rotten milk. The glass on one of the windows has been destroyed. Paper has been taped up to where it used to be. Oscar knocks on the door. Eduardo Martinez answers. He is holding a uzi.

"Who the fuck are you?" Eduardo says waving his gun around.

"It's me, Oscar. You stupid fuck."

"Hey Oscar. How you been my nigger."

"Eduardo, you have been in this city way to long."

"Who are those Putas?"

"I'm Hector."

"I'm Diego! Is their a doctor? I was shot by the border control!"

"Yah. My personal doctor, Luis is inside he can help."

"Hurry it up!"

"You guys can come in. Theirs not much room. Just sleep on the floor or on the couch."

The next day...

Hector sits on the couch watching a Ammunation commercial on TV. When a green lowrider outside pulls up. A guy with a tec 9 aims his gun out the window and shoots up Eduardo's black low rider. Eduardo runs out the door with his uzi. The green low rider drives away as Eduardo shoots at it.

"Fuck my car!"

Hector runs up to him.

"What happened."

"Some putas just shot up my car!"

"You know who?"

"Yah i recognize that green lowrider from anywhere. The Romero brothers. They were always jealous of my low rider."

"Go get revenge."

"I can't they know who I am. If I rolled up on their territory they would fuck me up. If you do it, I'll give you five hundred dollars."

"Serious?"

"Yah. It's good money."

"What do I have to do?"

Eduardo walks away and comes back with a chainsaw.

"Use this. Cut their car into scrap metal. Oh yah steal the dice on the window. They keep their cash and cocaine in them. They live in Ganton."

"Sure. I'll do it. What car should I take."

"See the Remington parked next to the low rider. Take that it still works."

"Well, I'll be back soon."

Hector picks up the chainsaw and heads out the door.

Hours later...

Hector pulls up to the green lowrider. He gets out, and turns on the chainsaw. He cuts off the doors. He cuts off the trunk. He cuts up the engine. Then he sticks the chainsaw in the radio. He takes the dice off the mirror and stuffs them in his pocket. He turns around to see Pedro Romero holding a golf club.

"My car. You mother fucker."

Pedro hits Hector in the face with the golf club. Hector cuts off the top half of Pedro's right hand. He drops the golf club.

"YOU FUCKING CUNT! MY HAND! YOU SHIT!"

Pedro pulls a knife out from his pocket with his left hand. He charged Hector. Hector sticks the chainsaw in Pedro's stomach. Mexican gangsters start running from their homes shooting at Hector. Hector speeds away.

Later...

He pulls back up to Eduardo's place. He gets out of the car and enters the house.

"Did you do it?"

"Yup."

Hector throws Eduardo the dice.

"Did I do good?"

"Hell yah."

END OF PART 1


End file.
